


chain, keep us together

by gleekischic



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, brittana, during rumours week, implied bartie, lopez siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleekischic/pseuds/gleekischic
Summary: santana can’t stand the idea of just being friends with brittany anymore. also jake is santana’s brother.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 7





	chain, keep us together

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh i don’t own these characters sadly they belong to like fox and ryan murphy and glee and stuff but uh yeah enjoy this it’s kinda short and sad but i just had to project my headcanons. also aley helped with the idea of this so hi aley. ok uh enjoy

'what prom queen candidate has been spending a lot of time in her closet?' fuck. the sheer amount of emotion that ran through her at that moment was so immense that she didn't know how to handle it. her brain was going into overdrive and all these possibilities and scenarios were running through her head. she couldn't cry. she couldn't. not in front of all these people who probably already suspected it to be true. no. she just had to keep her head held high and stay calm until she was alone with the one person who could've caused this. she walked into the choir room as if it was any other day, but then as soon as her eyes met brittany's, she saw red. she didn't mean to say the stuff she did, my god, she was brittany's biggest supporter, but if there was one thing santana's mind knew best, it was confrontation. 

brittany knew exactly where to find her after she stormed out of the choir room. of course she did, it was their spot, and it had been since sophomore year, since whenever their... thing started. so when she looked up, tears still spilling from her eyes, to see brittany walking across the playing field towards her, she wasn't surprised in the slightest.  
"you know i can't do this anymore, right? this weird game we're playing... whatever 'this' is, whatever 'we' are i just can't, brittany." she said to the blonde once she finally approached her.  
brittany just looked at her, her face blank, and sat down opposite santana, grabbing her hand. "i understand why you did it, britt, i do, but that isn't your decision to make. and as much as i wanna be ready to come out, for you, i'm just not there yet. i can't expose myself to the world for you just to have you throw it back in my face by choosing him over me. and i can't be with you like this anymore out of risk of exposing myself once more. i just can't. it's not fair. so this? us? it cannot happen anymore. i don't wanna hurt you, but i can't keep hurting myself just to protect your heart. it's down to you now, brittany." santana continued. she looked up to see brittany's eyes cast down at the floor but still, her expression was unreadable. it wasn't until she started to get up that britt looked up at her with eyes bright red and filled with tears.  
"santana just- wait. promise me we can still be friends. please."  
"aren't we friends now brittany? what even is 'friends' to us anymore? anything less than this is painful and i can't carry on like this. and i know that you don't want me any other way so please. let's end this here."  
"you know i'm always gonna love you more than anything in this world right?"  
"yeah. me too."  
santana wrapped her arms around brittany's neck and kissed her like it was the last time she'd ever be able to. she thought it would be. but in the back of her mind, somewhere deep, deep down, she knew that their story wasn't over yet.

the rest of the day went by slower than anything after that, the hands on the clock going so slow that they might aswell have not been moving at all. all she wanted was to go home and let it all out. all these emotions that she hasn't fully been able to yet. when the final bell finally rang, she rushed out of school as soon as possible and drove straight home. before everything became all confusing and weird, her and brittany would be at eachothers houses every day, but now three weeks had passed and neither of them had set foot in the other's houses. neither of their parents questioned them to their faces, but it didn't take a genius to know that those girls were in love. they'd come around eventually, come on they were brittany and santana! as soon as santana walked through the door she ran downstairs to her bedroom and sobbed her heart out into her pillow. why did everything have to be so damn fucking complicated. why did she have to be in love with her bestfriend. why couldn't she just be normal. she sobbed like this for another like twenty minutes before she heard her door creak open.  
"it's okay to cry, santana. i miss her too." a young boys voice said as santana's younger brother, jake, walked into her room.  
"shut up jake you're acting like she's dead, jeez."  
"santana can you just stop getting so defensive for once? you miss your bestfriend, i get it. sometimes i cry when marley and i fight."

santana noticeably flinched at the word bestfriend. hearing it from someone elses mouth felt so wrong. it meant something else when it was just between her and britt.

"i knew it. i freaking knew it! you love her, don't you?"  
"please will you just shut up. you don't know anything about love now will you please leave me alone."  
"i'm not stupid santana. i see how you look at her, i see how whipped you are for her... you really don't do the best job at hiding it. and besides, what do you think i'm gonna do? tell mom and dad? i'd never do that to you san." 

that's all it took for santana to just break down into her brother's arms. she knew she could trust him, and in that moment she knew that she had to fix this with brittany. and he was one of the reasons why. he basically grew up with her, she was like a second sister to him and the sudden change must've been hard for him too. she even taught that boy how to dance! even if they were just gonna go back to being casual bestfriends, she couldn't lose her bond with brittany entirely. she couldn't handle that.

the next day, at lunch, santana sought out brittany and walked over to where she was standing, just outside the cafeteria doors. santana was terrified, she had no idea what to say or do and she was so scared that she was gonna make a fool out of herself. when she got closer she realised how distraught brittany looked and immediately pulled her into a tight hug. "oh baby...." she muttered, instantly cursing herself for it afterwards. stupid fucking force of habit. brittany looked at her confused after pulling away, as if to ask 'why are you here? what's going on?' and santana just shook her head no.  
"that doesn't matter right now. what's got you all sad?"  
brittany just looked down at the floor, leading santana to softly lift her chin up to meet her eyes.  
"britt britt... tell me please."  
brittany smirked at the old nickname before breaking down into a fresh wave of tears.  
"he called me stupid."  
"oh my god i am gonna fucking kill him. i- how dare he say that? you're the smartest person i've ever met! you're a genius brittany so don't even think about listening to him okay?"  
"okay.." brittany started, still sniffling from the sobbing she'd been doing previously, "so tell me, why are you here talking to me instead of, you know, not being my friend?"  
"i can't not be around you brittany. the thought of even spending a minute away from you when you're right there in the same room as me makes my heart physically hurt. you're my favourite person in this entire world and i am willing to just be here for you, as your friend, and strictly your friend, if that's what it takes for me to have you and call you mine at the other end of all this. so what do you say? can we be friends? please."  
brittany stayed silent for a minute and then pulled santana into a tight hug.  
"you'll always be my bestfriend santana."  
"promise?"  
"pinky promise."  
they hugged again and when they pulled away, santana booped brittanys nose and sent her into a fit of giggles.  
"what was that for?"  
"i've just been dying to hear your laugh."


End file.
